Manafest The Chase
by escapeingmyfate
Summary: What is she to do when she falls for Mox?


"Ok Ms. Ohno, your blood test confirms your suspicions. You are in fact pregnant. Now you do have options. Would you like me to go through them with you?"

"I need a minute." I said in a whisper. I was in complete shock. So many things were running through my mind. First and foremost is that my brother is going to be extremely pissed. Not only because I'm pregnant but because of who the father is. God, how am I going to tell my mom? She was going to be so disappointed in me. How am I going to tell the father? I know going to Kass' Christmas party was a bad idea. But I did know one thing fersure; I'm going to keep this baby. I could never get an abortion and I couldn't carry and grow something inside me and just give it away to someone else. So I just had to keep this baby.

"Ms. Ohno, are you ready?" the doctor said as she reentered the room.

"I've made my decision. I'm going to keep my baby." I said.

"Well congrats are in order." She smiled. She stood up and opened the door. "I want to see you back in 5 weeks for a check-up."

*10 minutes later*

I walked out of the office and headed towards my car. I got in and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I reached the one I was looking for and I hit send.

_"Hey Leo. What the doc say?" _

_"Hey Kass. I uh… I got something to tell you." I said feeling extremely nervous._

_"Leo what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in his voice._

_"So you remember the Christmas party?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Well I kinda slept with someone that night."_

_"Who?" I can hear him starting to get angry._

_"I didn't call you to tell you who. I called because of something else." I could hear him starting to pace. "Kass, I need you to promise you won't get mad at me."_

_"Leo you know better than anyone I can't promise that."_

_"But you can for me Kass. You've done it before. Please?"_

_"Ok. I promise." He said softly._

_"Kass… I'm pregnant." I said almost inaudibly but I knew he heard me._

_"who is he?" he said through gritted teeth._

_"I cant tell you. youll fly off the handle and run and kick his ass. I want to tell him. He deserves to hear it from me." _

_"Leopard Skye I want you home now. Well talk more when you get home."_

_"kass im not coming home till you calm down. I don't want you to yell at me. Im already a nervous wreck. Please just calm down." I cried. I felt the tears start to run down my face._

_"leo." He said gently. "im not mad at you. im mad at the situation. I mad that someone I work with took advantage of my baby sister and now she pregnant."_

_"it was my choice to sleep with him kass. He didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to. I want you to remember that I may be you baby sister but I am capable of making my own decisions."_

_"please come home leo. I cant promise I wont raise y voice but ill try my best not to." He pleaded._

_"im on my way." I said as I started the car._

_"I love you leo."_

_"love you too kass."_

I backed up and headed towards my house.

*5 minutes later*

I walked into the house and I was so nervous I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"leo, are you ok? You don't look so good." Kass said as he walked over to greet me. I bolted for the bathroom and just made it to the toilet before the contents of my stomach came up. Kass came in behind me and held my hair back for me. When I was finished I fell back on to the floor and tried to catch my breath.

"im better now." I said as I stood up and rinsed my mouth. "can we talk in your room? I wanna lay down."

"sure." He smiled down at me. "come on leo." He grabbed my hand and we walked to his room. I kicked off my heels and climbed into his king size bed. He crawled in and sat next to me. "alright now that your all comfy. Its time to talk."

"ill tell you but im going to leave out his name. I want to be the one to tell him that he is a daddy not my over-protective ass brother."

"ok."

December 25,2013.

'Why did I come to this stupid party?' I thought as I walked outside and and lit a cigarette. I took a long drag and held it in.

"got a light?" he said as he walked to stand beside me. I handed over my lighter and watched as he light his cigarette. "thanks." He said as he handed it back.

"no problem." I smiled as I put it in my back pocket.

"so whats a pretty girl like yourself doing out here all alone?" he said as he blew out some smoke.

"Kass and his friends can be obnoxious when they drink. I just don't feel like being in the middle of their shit tonight."

"what do you mean?"

"every since I was old enough to hang out with Kass and his friends they've always picked on me because im his baby sister and when they start drinking it gets worse. Im always the baby. Im 21 for fucks sakes." I ranted as I took another drag. "I don't even know why I came. I knew it was gonna happen again. I guess I thought because it is Christmas that they would drop it but I guess not."

His hand came up and cupped my face. He pulled my face to his. "Assholes." He said as his lips touched mine.

Present Day.

"im gonna skip ahead. Im sure you don't want to hear that part." I said as I looked up at him.

"you would be right."

December 26, 2013

"leo?" he whisper and he gently rubbed my back.

"hmm." I said as I rolled over and opened my eyes.

"I gotta go before your brother wakes. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." He smiled down as me before my his came down to mine again. "I put my number in your phone and I have yours. Call me." He kissed me again and quietly left the room.

Present Day.

"so when are you gonna tell him?" kass asked.

"once you yell at me." I said looking over at him.

"leo, im not gonna yell at you." he said holding my hand. "no go to your room and tell that boy. Then come tell me who he is, cuz me and him need to have a little talk."

I sat up and looked at him. "no fists. That is your neice or nephews father. You need to be nice."

"ill try." He said as I walked out of his room and towards mine. I shut my door once I was inside. I sat on my bed with my phone in my hands. All I needed to do was press send. That's all but I just couldn't. what if he doesn't want to be a dad? What if he hates me for getting pregnant? But what if he wants to be there for the baby? I cant deny him that chance. Everyone deserves a chance to try at least. I hit send and waited for him to pick up.

_"hey leo." He said and I could just hear the smile on his face._

_*italics- phone convo_

underline-flashback

*i do not by any means own any of the WWE characters.*


End file.
